


La Sala de los Menesteres

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida





	La Sala de los Menesteres

Hay muchas cosas en el séptimo piso. Está la entrada a la Torre Gryffindor, escondida detrás del retrato de una dama (una dama gruñona, gorda y de vestido rosa, que habla demasiado. Algo provisional, asegura Gryffindor, solo hasta que encuentre algo más apropiado) y la entrada a la Torre Norte. También hay cerca de media docena de clases y despachos, entre los largos corredores. Pero hay una sala, una habitación en concreto, que quita el sueño a uno de los fundadores.  
  
Es su pequeño proyecto, su pequeño deseo. Su pequeña necesidad. Gryffindor lleva meses encerrado en ella, apenas sale para comer o para enseñar a sus alumnos, que viven en una especia de anarquía. Sin reglas, sin normas. Bajo la ley del más fuerte.  
  
Le está consumiendo, y sus amigas lo saben. Hufflepuff, con el dobladillo de sus faldones manchado de tierra, sube a menudo las interminables escaleras llevándole una bandeja con comida. Ravenclaw se asoma, cargada con cientos de pergaminos, ofreciéndole ayuda. Las dos son rechazadas frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.  
  
Y es que desde que Slytherin se marchó, nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo.  
  
Ravenclaw levita un escritorio hasta el séptimo piso y pasa allí las horas muertas. Hufflepuff la acompaña cuando puede. El castillo, de pronto, es demasiado grande para ellas dos. Quizá, empiezan a plantearse, es hora de dejarlo en riendas de gente más joven. Alguien que cuide a los alumnos del desaparecido Slytherin, olvidados en las mazmorras. Alguien que enderece a los de Gryffindor, obsesionado con una sala.  
  
De Gryffindor, sentado en el suelo de la habitación vacía, con planos del colegio y tratados de magia antigua. De Gryffindor, que está tan flaco que parece que baila dentro de su sobreveste y al que le han salido canas. De Gryffindor, que se tira de la barba mientras agita su varita una y otra vez. De Gryffindor que, un día cualquiera, sale de allí igual que entró. Con el rostro demacrado y profundas ojeras.  
  
\- No funciona- termina admitiendo, abatido-. Nada lo hace.  
  
Y Ravenclaw asiente. Y Hufflepuff suspira. Porque lo entienden, porque no siempre salen las cosas como uno quiere. Porque cuatro crearon un colegio y solo quedan tres. Porque los tiempos cambian. Porque nada es para siempre.  
  
Cuando los tres magos se alejan, la sala que ha mantenido a Gryffindor en vilo durante meses desaparece tras la fría roca. Pues él se equivocaba, pues funciona. Y aunque no es capaz de darle a Gryffindor lo que desea, lo que necesita (pues simplemente hay cosas que la magia no puede lograr, aunque seas el mejor duelista de tu tiempo), será un lugar mágico para muchos. Donde guardarán sus secretos o sus objetos más valiosos, donde buscarán conocimiento o simplemente tranquilidad.  
  
Y es que hay muchas cosas en el séptimo piso. Está la entrada a la Torre Gryffindor, escondida detrás del retrato de una dama (una dama gruñona, gorda y de vestido rosa, sin la que la Sala Común de Gryffindor no sería la misma) y la entrada a la Torre Norte. También hay cerca de media docena de clases y despachos, entre los largos corredores. Pero hay una sala, una habitación en concreto, que cumple todos tus deseos.  
  
La gente la llama la Sala de los Menesteres.


End file.
